This invention relates to balls, more particularly to balls which can be substituted for baseballs or conventional softballs (there are various types used as discussed hereinafter) where space is limited, where the players are more susceptible to injury by the use of a hard ball such as a baseball or conventional softball, and where the surrounding property is susceptible to damage, e.g., windows.
Baseballs and similar type balls having a relatively hard form, typically containing a resilient rubber center and a leather cover, have, of course, been used for years. A need for a lighter, softer and potentially less dangerous ball has long been recognized by the sporting industry. Various alternatives such as balls made of polyurethane foam, rubber, plastic or the like (the "Wiffle" ball is one example of this type of ball) have been manufactured but have met with limited success. While these lightweight balls have been used, they have not had a great degree of success because the performance characteristics of these substitutes have been substantially different from the conventional balls, e.g., baseballs, softballs, etc., that they have sought to replace and their durability has in many cases been less than desirable.
Lighter, softer and less dangerous balls which would still have the performance characteristics of a baseball or the various types of conventional softballs would be of substantial benefit to the sporting public for the following reasons: (1) the ability to play the game well could be learned while reducing exposure to injury; (2) the technical skills required to play the game well would still be required; (3) the skills could be learned and applied in confined spaces such as smaller playing fields, yards, and gymnasiums since the ball could not be hit as far; and (4) there would be less danger to the participants. The latter is of particular benefit with young children who have not yet developed the hand-eye coordination needed to catch a baseball or softball hit or thrown at high speed.
The subject ball can be used in organized team play for unique drills to develop batting and fielding skills from pre-Little League to university level. The drills were heretofore not possible as no safe alternative to a conventional ball (but having the needed performance characteristics of a conventional ball) was available.
Drill #1. A batter avoids being hit by a pitched ball. The ball described herein is thrown out of a pitching machine toward the head of the batter. The batter practices various techniques for avoiding being hit.
Drill #2. Blocking drills for catchers. This drill (involving, e.g., preventing or blocking a low pitch in the dirt from getting by him) when using a conventional baseball often results in soft tissue injuries. The balls of this invention enable the catcher to develop the necessary skills while avoiding these soft tissue injuries.
Drill #3. "Soft Hand Drill". Catchers, outfielders and infielders catch high fly balls thrown from a pitching machine bare-handed to reduce proneness to errors.
The subject invention is directed to balls useful in the manner described above and the method of making them.